nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the latest entry in the Super Smash Bros. series, releasing on the Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018 worldwide. It includes all the characters and most stages from across the series. Gameplay Though on the surface the game appears to be mostly similar to ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'', various quality of life improvements and additions were made in order to streamline this entry for competitive play. This time, players can customize their ruleset and save it before fighting. Additionally, the stage is decided before character selection with options for Battlefield and Omega (Final Destination) variations. Damage output is increased for one-on-one fights. Directional Air Dodges return but, dodging will be slower with for increased use. When a fighter is going to fly off the screen or if certain attacks connect, the camera will slow down and zoom in on the hit. A mini-map will appear in the corner of the screen when a fighter is knocked a considerable distance. Final Smashes have changed for several characters with most becoming short cinematic finishers, such as Donkey Kong's Jungle Rush, and Bowser's Giga Bowser Punch. They can also be used with the Final Smash Meter which fills up during the fight, however this feature can be toggled off. The game features a new Stage Morph option which allows two stages to be selected at once, transitioning between each other during a match. New modes including Squad Strike (a 3v3 or 5v5 battle similar to the end of Smash Bros. for Wii U's Smash Tour mode) and Smashdown (in which players are forced to select a different fighter every match they play) have been added. The game features a new expansive Adventure Mode titled World of Light, in which players travel a massive map in search of Spirits (the replacement of Trophies for this iteration; visually and functionally similar to the Stickers from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl''). Assist Trophies have been changed so that some of them can be attacked and KO'd. KO'd trophies can earn points for the player that defeats them. There are over 50 different Assist Trophies, including cameos from third parties. Roster The game includes all 76 (74 counting Pokémon Trainer as one) characters from across the series. Players begin with the game with the original 8 characters from the first Super Smash Bros. game -- Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, and Pikachu. A new classification of fighter known as the Echo Fighter, who share virtually the same moveset as another fighter, is introduced. Characters below marked with an epsilon (ε) are classified as Echoes. *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Dark Samus (ε) *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Luigi *Yoshi *Ness *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff *Peach *Daisy (ε) *Bowser *Ice Climbers *Sheik *Zelda *Dr. Mario *Pichu *Falco *Marth *Lucina (ε) *Young Link *Ganondorf *Mewtwo *Roy *Chrom (ε) *Mr. Game & Watch *Meta Knight *Pit *Dark Pit (ε) *Zero Suit Samus *Wario *Solid Snake *Ike *Pokémon Trainer **Squirtle **Ivysaur **Charizard *Diddy Kong *Lucas *Sonic *King Dedede *Olimar *Lucario *R.O.B. *Toon Link *Wolf *Villager *Mega Man *Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina *Little Mac *Greninja *Mii Fighter **Mii Brawler **Mii Swordfighter **Mii Gunner *Palutena *Pac-Man *Robin *Shulk *Bowser Jr. *Duck Hunt *Ryu *Ken (ε) *Cloud *Corrin *Bayonetta *Inkling *Ridley *Simon Belmont *Richter Belmont (ε) *King K. Rool *Isabelle *Incineroar *Piranha Plant (DLC) * Joker (DLC) Stages There are a total of 103 stages in the game. All of them have Battlefield and Omega (Final Destination) variants. Some features of the stage can be deactivated with the Stage Hazards turned off. * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Final Destination * 3D Land * 75m * Arena Ferox * Balloon Fight * Big Blue * Boxing Ring * Bridge of Eldin * Brinstar * Brinstar Depths * Castle Siege * Coliseum * Corneria * Distant Planet * Dream Land * Dream Land GB * Duck Hunt * Find Mii * Figure-8 Circuit * Flat Zone X * Fountain of Dreams * Fourside * Frigate Orpheon * Gamer * Gaur Plain * Garden of Hope * Gerudo Valley * Golden Plains * Great Bay * Great Cave Offensive * Green Greens * Green Hill Zone * Halberd * Hyrule Castle * Jungle Japes * Kalos Pokémon League * Kongo Falls * Kongo Jungle * Living Room * Luigi's Mansion * Lylat Cruise * Magicant * Mario Circuit * Mario Galaxy * Midgar * Kingdom II * Mushroom Kingdom U * Mushroomy Kingdom * Mute City SNES * New Pork City * Norfair * Onett * Pac-Land * Palutena's Temple * Paper Mario * Peach's Castle * PictoChat 2 * Pilotwings * Pokémon Stadium 1 * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Port Town Aero Dive * Princess Peach's Castle * Prism Tower * Rainbow Cruise * Reset Bomb Forest * Shadow Moses Island * Saffron City * Skyloft * Skyworld * Smashville * Spear Pillar * Spirit Train * Super Happy Tree * Super Mario Maker * Suzaku Castle * Temple * The Summit * Tomodachi Life * Tortimer Island * Town and City * Umbra Clock Tower * Unova Pokémon League * Venom * WarioWare, Inc. * Wii Fit Studio * Wily Castle * Windy Hill Zone * Wrecking Crew * Wuhu Island * Yoshi's Island (SSBM) * Yoshi's Island (SSBB) * Yoshi's Story New Stages * Great Plateau Tower * New Donk City Hall * Moray Towers * Dracula's Castle Items Below are the new items introduced in this game. * Banana Gun * Black Hole * Bomber * Death's Scythe * Fake Smash Ball * Healing Field * Healing Sprout * Killing Edge * Launch Star * Rage Blaster * Ramblin' Evil Mushroom * Staff Assist Trophies and Pokémon Like previous games, various characters can be summoned from Assist Trophy or from a Poké Ball with new 3rd party series getting representation as Assist Trophies. The new Pokémon are mostly from ''Pokémon Sun and Moon''. See Also * [[Assist Trophy#Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|List of Assist Trophy characters in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]] * [[List of Pokémon in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|List of Pokémon in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]] Music Main Article: [[Music featured in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate|List of music in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]] The game includes over 900 tracks with 800 of them being used on stages, with all music from a series able to be played on stages from that same series. As in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'', music can be played while the Switch is in sleep mode. This time, the music can also be organized into playlists. Bosses * Crazy Hand * Dharkon * Dracula * Galeem * Galleom * Ganon * Giga Bowser * Master Hand * Marx * Rathalos Stage Bosses * Dark Emperor * Metal Face * Yellow Devil Development The game was first revealed during a Nintendo Direct broadcast on March 8, 2018, in which the Inkling was hinted to be a newcomer. Masahiro Sakurai, the director of the series, revealed afterwards that the game was in development for an unspecified amount of time beforehand. According to him, the game was not ready to be shown beyond the working title during this first trailer. The project plan was finished in late 2015, while development on the Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS DLC was still ongoing. The game was fully unveiled at E3 2018 during Nintendo's presentation, with "Everyone Is Here!" (all previous fighters were returning) as the main focus. The changes to the fighters were presented in-depth by Masahiro Sakurai, with Daisy and Ridley being revealed as new characters. Starting with this date, Nintendo started a series of near daily updates to the Super Smash Blog which detailed various parts of the game each day along with a new music arrangement each week. Another Nintendo Direct (this time entirely Smash-oriented), on August 8, 2018, went into more details about the modes and revealed the Belmonts, Chrom, Dark Samus, and King K. Rool. A Nintendo Direct on September 13, 2018 revealed a hardware bundle with an Ultimate styled dock and set of Joy-Con Controllers. Isabelle was revealed as a newcomer. In the final pre-launch Smash Bros. Nintendo Direct on November 1st, 2018, Ken and Incineroar were revealed and the mysterious Spirits mode was detailed. At the end, it revealed the game's Adventure Mode. The trailer shows Galeem (The antagonist), with an army of Master Hands. Galeem sends out beams of light that destroy almost every character, except for Kirby, who is shown to be the protagonist in the Adventure Mode, in which he must awaken the other fighters. During The Game Awards 2018, Nintendo revealed the first challenger pack introducing Persona to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate with the fighter, Joker. Reception Sales Super Smash Bros. Ultimate sold 1.3 million copies on its first weekend in Japan, making it the best Japanese launch in the history of the Super Smash Bros. series. It is the biggest Nintendo launch in the region excluding Pokémon. The game sold over 3 million copies in the US in its first 11 days in the market, breaking the record of the fastest selling Nintendo Switch game as well as the fastest selling Super Smash Bros. game in the region. According to Nintendo, in the same 11 days period, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate became the fastest selling game on a Nintendo home console in Europe. As of the end of December 2018, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate sold 12,08 million copies, immediately making it the third best selling Nintendo Switch game behind Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Super Mario Odyssey. As of March 2019, Ultimate sold over 13,81 million copies concerving its title of third best selling Nintendo Switch game. Trivia *''Ultimate'' is the first Super Smash Bros. game to: **Have a vocal theme song in english. **Not feature the involvement of Satoru Iwata since his death in 2015. **Have all of its veterans announced prior to launch and at the same time. **Feature third-party universes with more than one character; Castlevania. **Be released in the same year it was announced. ***Interestingly, Ultimate is the series' first game since the [[Super Smash Bros.|original 64 game]] to be announced after their respective console's release. Previous Smash games since Melee were announced before its origin console was released. *In contrast to the music in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Ultimate consists mainly of orchestral and live performed soundtracks, many of which are mostly freelance composers. *''Ultimate'' marks the first appearance of Solid Snake and Joker (DLC), and the second for Bayonetta, in a game with an "E10+" rating from the ESRB, to have all appeared in a game or franchise rated "M". *The best-selling Smash Bros. game of all time with 13.81 million copies sold worldwide, beating out Brawl. *In the German version of the game, Yoshi has been removed from the cover in order to fit the country's large rating icon. Many have joked it to be due to the character's infamous "tax fraud" phenomena.Random: Yoshi Gets Cut From The German Box Art For Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Nintendo Life) Date: June 22, 2018. Author: Dom Reseigh-Lincoln. *Weeks prior to release, retailers in Mexico have received copies the game early, in which many internet users share pre-release footage, soundtracks, and screenshots online. This prompted Nintendo to remove them from public and even had several YouTube channels be terminated.Nintendo Is Fighting Smash Bros. Ultimate Leaks With Copyright Strikes Date: November 27, 2018. Author: Scott Baird. **Ironically, after release, some of the fans in Mexico has received random copies of DVDs instead of Ultimate from Amazon; though it is not certain if this was a punishment for the piracy. *It was originally rumored that the game's amiibo support will instantly unlock the characters, claimed by Best Buy. This was later confirmed false. *Hideki Sakamoto, the composer of the "Lifelight" theme song, has previously arranged two tracks for Super Smash Bros. 4. *Aside from Sakamoto, other composers from his company, noisycroak Co. Ltd., has also provided music arrangements, including boss themes from the World of Light mode. *This game marks the 100th performance credit of Charles Martinet as the voice of Mario, a landmark for which he received a Guinness World Record for the "Most Video Game Voice-Over Performances of a Single Character". References External links *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U *Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Super Smash Bros. (series) ja:大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ SPECIAL es:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo games Category:Sora Ltd. games Category:Fighting games Category:Super Smash Bros. games Category:Amiibo supported